


Chronicles of the Legendary Space Family

by sunsetskiesandstarrynights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AUs, Adventure, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Lotor is sneaky and cunning but not evil, Lotura - Freeform, One-Shots, Post-Season/Series 04, Rebels, Romance, Voltron, badass paladins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetskiesandstarrynights/pseuds/sunsetskiesandstarrynights
Summary: Various one-shots of the Space Family post season 4 finale. Lotura pairing will be included. At the end of the day, away from the craziness of fighting Zarkon, the Castle of the Lions is just home to a space family trying to make it through. Full of fluff, romance, family, friendship, adventure and Coran's mustache.





	1. Forgotten History

**Author's Note:**

> In which the Castle of the Lions is a empathetic Mother Bear that is always willing to welcome people home 10,000 years later.

It had been 10,000 years since Lotor had stepped foot in the Castle of the Lions, flying spaceship it may now be.

10,000 years might have passed but its empty corridors and multiple rooms were the preferred environment to the rowdy, opinionated space rebels in the large dining hall.

Large groups of people would never be his thing (although he still proved to be an efficient diplomat despite that) and so he often preferred the solitude of his own company (not always as over thousands of years of one's own company left one feeling lonely).

So he let his feet guide him through the endless corridors on the floating space castle.

He let his thoughts wander all the while, trying to focus on smaller, trivial issues (like space goo and how it could not constitute for a proper meal in any galaxy) rather than drowning in the larger issues (the Coalition, Zarkon, Voltron, Haggar, Galra, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, Allura, Allura, Paladins, Coran). Drowning could be done at another time.

He felt his feet stop at a certain door.

A glowing handpad emerged from the wall.

Lotor placed his hand on the glowing hand pad (as he had nothing to lose at this point and he had a gut feeling about this).

Although he had been on this ship for less than a couple quintents, the door opened with his hand print.

Once he had opened the door and stepped inside, he felt his breath catch in his throat and his eyes frantically dart around the room, taking in all the details.

This was **his** room.

During the many diplomatic missions his father had, he spent most of his time in Altea and so Lotor was left to the many servants around the Royal Castle of Altea. He used to bother Coran constantly and play with his son. He _knew_ Allura. He had made so many friends within these walls, expanded his knowledge, and held his first sword. The photos that covered the walls were ones he had taken with his inexperienced hands with a camera from one of the friendly kitchen chefs.

The people within these walls over 10,000 years ago had been his second family.

He was exiled when he tried to save his friends and a planet that had treated him so kindly from the genocidal instructions of the insane clones that replaced his parents.

Memories long exiled came flooding back.

For the first time in over 10,000 years, Lotor broke down and mourned for the people he lost. For the memories encapsulated in the room that could never be added onto.

He grieved for the first time in a long time as the Castle protected its long lost son from outside interruption.


	2. Shocking Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disastrous battle ends with surprising discoveries.

Hunk watched as an alliance ship exploded in front of his eyes. 

What was meant to be a response to an aid beacon had turned sour very quickly with the planet being run by Galra sympathizers as well as a few nasty beasts. 

Voltron had to disband to avoid being blown to smithereens. 

Keith and the Blade of Marmorra had been providing support to Voltron but couldn't seem to infiltrate the intricate attack formation to reach the command ship. 

He could see at time certain Galra ships exploding at random and he knew that had to be Lotor (who didn't want to risk his ship on this mission but instead chose to man an abandoned Galra ship that he rewired)

Even with that, he knew the odds were not in their favor. 

He saw no means of escape though as they were surrounded on all sides and the Castle's defenses were beginning to falter. 

Suddenly, Hunk saw from the corner of his eyes, Pidge and the Green Lion take a direct shot and begin falling.

"PIDGE!!"

He started maneuvering to reach Pidge before Pidge and the Green Lion would burn up in the atmosphere of the planet they falsely came to aide. 

"Yellow Lion do not engage. I repeat do not engage." came Lotor's voice over the comms. 

"Lotor!" Hunk heard Keith growl over the comms. 

"Coran, Paladins, Blade of Marmorra - fly your ships to coordinates" Lotor then proceeded to rattle off a number of coordinates and inside the cockpit of the Yellow Lion, Hunk received those coordinates which appeared on his map, "Coran, once there, upon my signal, open up hyperspace to the coordinates I am sending you now. Use Evasion Maneuvers K, T, F. I will retrieve the Green Lion. Go!"

Hunk put his thrusters in full gear and proceeded to do a somersault with his lion through the air, claws of the back legs sinking in one Galra ship and mouth biting into another, throwing that one into a sea of Galra ships, setting off a chain reaction.

He saw in his display, an  _arrowlike_ blur of black and purple barreling to the atmosphere of the planet underneath them. He gave a start as he realized that was  _Lotor_ , literally dragging Pidge out of the atmosphere. He turned his attention away from them as he focused on reaching the coordinates. 

At long last, he had evaded most of the fighters and only had two remaining on his wing which he blasted to smithereens.

Coran's voice came over the comms

"The Castle's Particle Barrier is at critical levels. I do not have enough power for a jump into hyperspace. "

"I will provide that power! Ships get as close to the Castle as possible. On my signal, one... two... three... NOW Coran!"

Hunk watched as out of nowhere, Lotor's ship appeared, holding up the weight of the Green Lion. Hunk felt a strange energy in the Paladin bond before a portal appeared and sucked all of the ships in and out of the battle they had been in moments previously. 

The portal opened up in a galaxy that Hunk was sure he had never seen before. Planets of all different vibrant colors, the entire galaxy thrumming with an energy that had been completely sucked away from all the other galaxies Voltron had visited. 

"Paladins" Allura's voice came over the comms.

"This galaxy doesn't seem to show up on the maps of the Lions."

Hunk realized that his Lion also had no pinpoint on their location. It was if they were in a place that doesn't completely exist. 

Lotor turned his ship and the Green Lion, which was still unresponsive although Pidge was talking over the comms, towards the nearest planet that looked like a mango, blackberry sorbet from the surface. 

They followed him and entered the atmosphere. 

They landed in a outcropping of gemlike flowers of vibrant yellows and purples and oranges. 

Once they all got out of the Lions, they turned to Lotor to get some answers now that they were out of danger, but before they could do that, an outpouring of aliens came from the nearby mountains and from distant rock outcroppings. 

"Prince Lotor" they all proclaimed "You have returned! We sensed your aura as it arrived in our atmosphere."

_Returned?_

_"_ Yes. I am back and we have much to discuss. However, first, Pima, please take this young Paladin to the healing pools. She has been injured in a recent battle." An alien stepped forward from the crowd and took something from Lotor's arms which he now realized was an unconscious Pidge. With two stomps of her one of her left foot, she sinks into the ground. 

They all rush towards the now empty ground in alarm before Lotor calmly says. "The healing abilities of the Creeoak far surpass that of Altean technology. The Green Paladin is in good care."

Lotor then uncharacteristically stumbled and as he righted himself, another alien stepped forward from the now dispersing crowd. 

"Exhausted your core, you did. Need lots of roots and rest and healing pool, you do."

"How did you exhaust your core, Lotor? How did you manage to help the Castle jump hyperspace?"

"You are not the only being with quintessence harnessing abilities, Princess"

Hunk was sure his jaw couldn't get any further towards the ground. He was soon proven wrong by a young alien girl who tugged on Lotor's Leg.

"A Feast Prince Lotor, to commemorate your safe return back to us, and for saving us and leading us to freedom many eons ago. There is food for your friends too."

As Hunk and the rest of the crew were being led away for a feast ( Hunk was just hoping it tasted better than food goo), Hunk recapped on the surprising discoveries he had made today. Discovering that Lotor's piloting skills are so honed that he can drag a Green Lion out of certain doom. Lotor possessing the abilities to summon portals. There being an entire galaxy not on the Voltron Map that apparently Lotor  _liberated_. Pidge being healed by a healing pool. 

This was definitely a day for the record books. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not ever piloted a giant metal lion nor an aircraft of any kind. Therefore, such lingo is lost on me.


	3. The Peaceful Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Allura enjoy the peaceful and sweet aftermath of an exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Season 5 Spoilers.

They had just accomplished the _impossible_ ; surviving a white hole and not only gaining knowledge of ancient Altean alchemy but saving the lives of everyone on the Castle of the Lions.

Allura and Lotor knew that their discoveries marked the beginning of a new age.

However, all they could feel was utterly _exhausted_.

So Allura took the initiative to declare a period of rest for the paladins and quietly entwined her fingers with Lotor’s and led them out of the main deck and towards her sleeping quarters.

Once the doors of her quarters closed, her entire frame shuddered and her grip on Lotor grew tighter as the reality of how close they were to death began to sink in.

Lotor leaned down and their matching glowing marks touched before he caught her lips in a deep kiss that breathed new life into her body.

Through their kiss, they celebrated each other, their survival, and everything they had achieved together.

They remained in close proximity to one another as they helped each other remove their armor, placing gentle kisses where the armor used to be.

They moved under the spray of the warm water of the shower as the water washed away all of dirt and sweat and the on-edge feeling that had clung to their skin throughout their journey.

Lotor patiently shampooed Allura’s hair while massaging her scalp in a way that left Allura feeling as if she was floating amongst the clouds.

With a sweet kiss, Allura returned the favor, the pair of them enjoying these calm and peaceful moments.

After donning their nightclothes and brushing their hair (which was also very therapeutic to the both of them), they got into bed, upon which Lotor immediately wrapped an arm around Allura’s waist and pulled her close.

Allura looked up at him, placing a kiss on his lips, then his ear and finally his neck before she rested her head on his chest, listening to the calming sound of his heartbeat.

Lotor entwined their fingers together before raising them up and kissing the back of her palm. He then kissed her forehead before closing his eyes.

They knew that many adventures lay up ahead, but they were perfectly content to enjoy the present. 

They slept very well that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because scalp massages are the best and I am sure our favorite alien royalty with luxurious locks agree. Also Lotor and Allura's entwined hands are my jam.


End file.
